


I Say It’s Up To Fate

by Anonymous



Series: There Are No Gods Here [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dream had a god complex, Flashbacks, L’Manburg, M/M, Prison, Set in Dream SMP universe, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He had thought himself a God. Nobody could touch him, nobody could win against him. Three was a number that didn’t matter to him - three lives were an eternity, and the possibility of being taken down to two lives weren’t even on his mind.He was not a God. He had been struck down just like them, not even a chance of fighting back. He heard Tommy shout, “I will kill you until you are dead” and knew that he was no longer invincible.**Dream is not a God, though he once felt like one. He was human, even if he didn’t believe so. And in Pandora’s Vault, what else could he think about?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: There Are No Gods Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	I Say It’s Up To Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m writing this very sleep deprived rn so if there’s any grammar mistakes, I’m very sorry! I’m also very emotional because of the recent events lol

There’s something to be said about fate.

A small four letter word, that carried the weight of the world. 

Fate had always worked in his favour. Giving him the resources when he needed them, letting him win battles that should’ve been impossible. Fate made him untouchable in the eyes of his friends, his enemies, and made him unstoppable in his own mind.

He became a God, chaos following wherever he stepped, fate walking by his side with red eyes and blank face. 

He became a God because of fate, so fate could take it away whenever fate wanted.

As he stood in his hallway of attachments, his friends who were no longer friends and enemies who began as friends in front of him, guarding the two most important people in this situation - he realised this.

Fate could work for you, but it could also work against you.

He’d been foolish to think otherwise.

Two lives gone. One more left.

He had thought himself a God. Nobody could touch him, nobody could win against him. Three was a number that didn’t matter to him - three lives were an eternity, and the possibility of being taken down to two lives weren’t even on his mind.

He was not a God. He had been struck down just like them, not even a chance of fighting back. He heard Tommy shout, “I will kill you until you are dead” and knew that he was no longer invincible.

***

He hadn’t always thought himself to be a God. That was a more recent development. 

Or, perhaps it wasn’t - he’d always had a certain recklessness about him, as George had always said. He’d take on challenges that he shouldn’t have won, but did, just so he could watch George laugh, bewildered. (Another thing date has blessed him with - George).

Perhaps he had always fancied himself to be a God - perhaps George his tether to humanity, something to cling onto. 

What happens when that tether is gone? 

***

He remembered.

The cell of obsidian was cold, soundless. The iron around his wrists chafed against his skin and his back hurt from being hunched over for so long and he couldn’t remember what day it was or if he’d eaten recently.

He remembered other things, though.

***

_“George!” he laughed to himself, watching his best friend almost kill himself attempting another impossible jump. A dare from Dream, actually - if George could make it, Dream would do something for George, and vice versa._

_He heard mumbling as George towered our of the ravine, sending him a glare that did nothing but made him wheeze harder. “Alright, we get it. What do I have to do now, then?”_

_Dream had thought about this. Thought about whether or not he should say what he was going to say - his friendship with George was on the line, after all._

_But if Dream was anything, he was reckless. George had told him that before, when Dream had come back to the newly built community house on half a heart after a few skirmishes with a few mobs that had taken him by surprise, after the duel for L’Manburgs independence._

_So he said, “Kiss me.”_

***

After L’Manburg was blown up, Dream went straight to George’s house. George had missed this war - what would hopefully be the final war for L’Manburg - in favour of building his own house away from the fighting and the conflict.

Dream didn’t quite understand why, but he wasn’t George. George had fought in the first Disc War, and apparently that had been enough for him. George told him that he didn’t favour bloodshed, that the smell of ash and smoke made him feel ill. 

Dream hadn’t questioned it, and had left for this new war.

George didn’t care that he had won. That Wilbur was dead, now, slain by his own father. That Schlatt was dead, either - George had no attachment to either of them.

He did care that Dream had lived. He pulled Dream into his newly built house, checked him over for injuries that didn’t exist, before pulling him in for a kiss. 

“I was worried about you,” George said against his lips. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

***

George never liked bloodshed, Dream realised as he sat in his cell. 

Perhaps that was why he hadn’t been there when Tommy killed him. 

Perhaps fate was on his side for that much.

***

The was something to be said about loneliness.

A small term that carried more emotion than it should, plaguing him now.

Dream had never been lonely. First, he had George and Sapnap. His two best friends, the Dream Team. The world had always been theirs, to conquer, to cherish, to own. 

When the other members joined their country, the Dream SMP, Dream had never been alone. Even when he pushed others away, he had somebody else who trusted him when they shouldn’t have. 

He hadn’t even been lonely when the whole server turned against him. Not even in the cavern of his vault, the hallway of attachments. He had fate, after all.

Loneliness was suffocating and comforting at the same time. He was friends with the loneliness that came with being too hated to get visitors, because it never left. He hated it, too - it made him colder than he was already, in this godawful cell that he had created. Irony had never felt so bitter.

Amidst the loneliness, Dream had to wonder. Had George tried to visit him? 

Did George even care?

***

Something changed one day. Dream couldn’t tell what day, but something changed.

Light. He hadn’t seen light for a fair while, surrounded by nothing but darkness. He had to shut his eyes tightly when his cell door opened, wincing at the pain in his eyes. 

When he finally managed to open them, he saw someone he had lost hope of seeing. “George?” His voice cracked, having been unused for so long. How long? Too long.

George started at him, face emotionless, through the iron bars that sat behind the iron door he had just opened. An extra measure, Dream had said when he came up with that. Just in case. “Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Currently a one shot, but I might add chapters if y’all enjoy!


End file.
